carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cape Cross
Cape Cross is a large town and the capital of Cape Cross Parish. The former international airport and current domestic airport, Van Draak International Airport is based in the town. History Early history The area around Cape Cross was first visited in the late 13th century by Genoese (or Venetian) mariners, who left a stone cross overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Settlement of the region was undertaken in the period from 1320-1350 by Barzuna-speaking Brezondians, but soon Venetians also settled the region. Cape Cross was for much of the medieval period a farming community, centered on growing tomatoes and other vegetables. The population numbered only 600 by 1450. In the era of the Brunanter Republic, the government asserted its claim over the region by constructing a weapons arsenal, stationing 50 soldiers and constructing a few local government. Despite this, Cape Cross was rather disconnected from Koningstad and the national government and was spared the fighting of the Brunanter Civil War and the Franco-Brunanter War. 18th and 19th centuries In 1787, James Carrington sent Captain William Hargreaves (1751-1826) to look for a site to build a new fort. He scouted the region and could not find a suitable spot. One day, venturing out late, he stumbled upon the village and took shelter for the night. Seeing the good vantage point at the head of the cape, he got back to Carrington and suggested he and saw it was a strategic place. Work began on Cross Castle in August 1787, immediately to the west of the small community. Houses were built for the 500 hired workers, and many eventually decided to remain there. Hargreaves was appointed the first official mayor (he served from 1787-1806). A small town was formed, and in 1790-95 there were large civil works projects undertaken to build roads and more permanent stone structures. Cape Cross swiftly grew in population and by 1855 had 9,700 people, counted in the first official census. Early 20th century News of the October Plot in 1913] reached Cape Cross before Koningstad, and the Cape Cross Post became the first paper in the country to print a story on the assassination. Cape Cross was not terribly affected by the 1918-20 recession and the Great Depression, in part due to the constant need for the military in the city. On the 20th of May, 1941 about 2000 German paratroopers landed in the countryside surrounding the town. This signaled the start of the German Invasion. Only token resistance was given, and within the hour the town and the fort were in German hands. The tiny airfield (now VDIA) was expanded to accommodate landing fighter planes. On July 10, 1944 20 US planes destroyed over 60 German fighters parked at Cape Cross airbase, increasing their vulnerability to air attack. But, it was only until the July 13 that U.S. troops moved to liberate Cape Cross. They had to use mortar fire on the town to clear out the town as the Nazis would not budge from their defensive positions. The town experienced much damage in the ensuing attack. Postwar history Cape Cross would be led by socialist mayor Juan Abbas for a long time in the postwar era; first elected in 1946 he would serve until 1970. was in an economic slump through much of the 1950s. In 1958 the local government began a plan for a huge renovation and fix-up of the city. Continuing until 1963, this program beautified Cape Cross and attracted more tourism. Many European tourists came to the beaches south-west of the town and most stayed in Cape Cross. The construction of Van Draak International Airport led to most people arriving taking a bus to Cape Cross to then take a train to Koningstad; consequently many would spend the night at one of the hotels or would even stay another day to discover the town. From the 1970s onward, the Barzona Libre movement began carrying terror attacks in Cape Cross. In 2003, they were responisble for the largest terror attack in Brunant, which left nearly 90 dead or wounded. Economy Cape Cross has had a varied economy over the centuries, with subsistence farming giving way to industry and manufacturing in the late 19th century. Bicycles and automobiles were manufactured in the city, most notably the Cavallier limousines. Government Cape Cross has nineteen councillors in the municipal government. Gert Henneman is the mayor. The previous government was elected in 2011, with Phil Bachmann of the SDP as mayor. Elections were in 2015 and the government is as such: Neighborhoods Cape Cross is split into two neighborhoods, the Upper Town and the Lower Town. The Upper Town was the original settlement. The Lower Town is the newer of Cape Cross' neighborhoods. It was founded in 1787 and is now a mixed shopping and residential district. Tourism ]] In Cape Cross, there are many old and charming touristic sites. The top touristic site is Cross Castle, one of the oldest structure in the town. Hargreaves Place is the main town square, site of the weekly market. Many shows and events are held there frequently. It is famous for being the military town of the country, housing the arsenal in Cross Castle. A tourist-magnet in Cape Cross (especially for art lovers) is the Caroman Museum, housing brilliant artwork by the 20th-century painter Caroman. Sport The korfball-club CCKC, is located in Cape Cross. Culture Despite having a majority English-speaking population, Cape Cross is still very much influenced by the Barzuna culture. The Libreria Barzuna, located in Manchester Street, is the largest library on Barzuna literature and media in the world. About 10,000 people speak Barzuna in the city, either natively or as a learned language. Demographics In Cape Cross, figures for officially-recognized languages are as such: 41.632 (61%) spoke English primarily, 26.489 (38.8%) spoke Barzuna and 129 spoke Dutch (0.2). 31.829 people (46.6%) are atheist or non-religious, 17.170 (25.2%) are Roman Catholic, 16.619 (24.4%) are United Protestant, 1430 (2.1%) are Anglican, 341 (0.5%) are unknown, 335 (0.5%) are Muslim, 277 (0.4%) are Jewish, 78 are Buddhist, 66 are Hindu, 21 are Greek Orthodox, 14 are Russian Orthodox and 72 belong to other religions. Twin cities * Strivica, Juliana See also *Lower Town *City website Category:Cape Cross Category:Towns